bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Say Alonzo
|hometown = San Juan, Metropolitan Manila |occupation = |Currently = Evicted |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother 1 |Place =5th |TimesNominated = 2 |NominationsReceived = 14 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = yes |InstagramUserName = sayalonzo |TwitterUserName = sayalonzo |YoutubeUserName = sayalonzo |Days = 105}} Say Alonzo was a housemate in Pinoy Big Brother 1. Say was known for her sassy and girly personality, which she was considered as the original sassy chick of the Pinoy Big Brother due to her remarkable attitude. She was also known for having a romantic relationship with JB Magsaysay which became the first ever on screen romance inside the Big Brother house. She also became the first ever housemate to record a song inside the Big Brother house. Together with Sam Milby, they sang the love song Magmahal Muli which will eventually be re-recorded once again exactly 10 years later by Pinoy Big Brother: 737 teen housemates, Ylona Garcia and Bailey May. Say became the last evictee of the season after failing to become part of the season's Big Four. She exited on Day 105, exactly 7 days before the Big Night finale. Biography Sherylle Ann "Say" Alonzo Yutadco is a 22-year-old from San Juan, Metro Manila. Even as a precocious tot, Say already displayed an uncanny flair for performing; honed to further perfection by rigorous ballet, singing and dance lessons. She spent her primary school years at the Sacred Heart School in Parañaque. After, she flew to the States, stayed with her aunts and uncles, and studied at the Bloomington High School in Texas. Say came back home in 1998 and completed her degree in Hotel and Restaurant Management in De La Salle-College of Saint Benilde, and was also co-captain of the school's cheerleading squad. She also did a short stint as one of the NCAA's courtside reporters shortly after graduation. After college and working initially in three call centers, it didn't take long for Say to realize office work just wasn't her thing. Player's History - Pinoy Big Brother 1 Nominations History Post Big Brother * She enjoyed a showbiz career right after her Big Brother stint. * In 2011 she bowed out of the limelight for marriage, Say got married to Ryan Tordesillas in a private wedding held in Tagaytay with friends including her fellow Season 1 housemates attending the event. * She is now a business woman and hands on mom to her son Asher. * She also has her own Youtube channel. Trivia *She was the first ever contestant to record a song inside the Big Brother house. From a simple poem to a lyrical love song, Say and her co-housemate Sam Milby recorded the song Magmahal Muli (eng. Love Again) inside the Diary Room. Unbeknownst to her, the song became a hit. It had been No. 1 in the charts for four weeks, and stayed there for 14 weeks. ** As part of the Tenth Anniversary of Pinoy Big Brother, the song was re-recorded by the Pinoy Big Brother: 737 teen housemates, Ylona Garcia and Bailey May in which Ylona also wrote her own song entitled Win the Fight prior to the recording. Category:5th Place Category:Season 1 (PHL) Contestants Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Females Category:Contestants